Notice ME!
by FiveMeterHockeyStick
Summary: Matthew was at another meeting, being ignored AGAIN! No one noticed anything he said! No matter what it was! "I could do anything right now and get off scott free, right?" Once again ingored. "I could wank off and no one would care!" /PruCan smut Rated M/
1. Chapter 1

It was another day, another pointless meeting full of fighting, and another chance to show no one noticed him. The Canadian questioned why his boss kept sending him when he never got a word in or had as suggestion taken. It wasn't like any of them would notice if he wasn't there, not like at a G8 meeting, they didn't do a head count when the world showed to up to a meeting.

Matthew sighed, wishing he hadn't left his little polar bear friend at home, he might not always remember who he was, but at least he talked to him. It's something he could really use on a day like this.

"Um…guys?" He tried to talk over the shouting, yelling and fighting going on. Alfred was screaming this and that about something Arthur had said about one of his 'amazing plans' again and as always this sparked a heated fight among everyone. No one gave notice to Matthew, sighing dejectedly. "Guys, come on, let's get back to our economy problem…" He begged, it was like he wasn't even making a sound.

Heat bubbled deep within his heart, filling him with determination. Matthew cleared his throat, slamming his fist into the table, using his much louder voice. "Dammit, let's get serious!" No one looked his way, making him feel quite pathetic, how could no one have heard that? He was being so loud! Or…he thought so.

"So none of you even care, huh?" He said in a bored tone. "I could say just about anything right now and get off scott free." He looked around; it was like they were ignoring him on purpose or something! Well that was just it! He would have no more of this.

"You know, when we were kids, Francis would give Alfred and me porn to look at." Nothing…not from England or France, the very man mentioned! "Alfred tried to rape me when we were sixteen…and not during a war." No one cared. "Arthur and Alfred are fucking! Like bunnies, for years, did it right on this table as well!" The exact reason he was avoiding touching too much. Still there was nothing from his fellow nations, not even the quiet, bored ones.

"Russia's a fag…" He said, thinking he was pressing his luck with that one, it would end badly if the man noticed…but no; he was far too busy pestering China to be one with him. "You are all gay for each other!" He yelled as loud as he could and all he got was being ignored by England as he came over to yell at his brother's face for making fun of his food…again.

"I hate you all, I want you all to rot and die!" He screamed desperately. He sighed deeply and random thought to him, as he looked around, everyone talking to one another or watching the fighting of various nations.

"I bet I could masturbate and none of you would even notice it…" He looked around got the response he expected, nothing. Not a single one of them cared, not even the more perverted nation and his father, France, didn't care he was going to do dirty things right front of them all! "That's it!" He cried, shedding his coat, pushing it on the floor and unbuckling his pants. "I'm doing it! And I'm gonna jizz in your chair!" He hissed in his brother's direction, which had gotten up to yell in Arthur's face.

Now, he thought, something to actually turn him on enough to do this. That wasn't a very hard thing to think about; he blushed as he looked over to the former kingdom of Prussia. The pale man looked as bored as ever, barely amused by the violence. Matthew had been harboring feelings for the Prussian since Francis had introduced him to him as a tyke and the feelings only grew when he got older and the man would continue to notice him on occasion. One look at those beautiful crimson eyes and handsome face, with a few dirty thoughts, he was all he needed to start his little rebellion against being invisible.

He undid his pants, closing his eyes and blocking out the world around him (literally) and let his mind convince him that it was not his own hand slipping into his pants, but the Prussian's. He gasped at the idea of the man lightly tracing his half hard member, stroking it without wrapping around it. His thighs twitched at the teasing fingers, lightly grazing short nails against the sensitive flesh before finally wrapping warm fingers around him firmly, starting to stroke him slowly.

Matthew let out a whimper as a thumb swept over the tip, pressing into it before continue its ministrations. He imagined that devilish smirk clearly; the Prussian would be pleased with the noises the Canadian was producing. Fuck, he already so hard at the very few touches, his mind told him the hand that slipped up his shirt and toyed with his nipple was the Prussian's, making it all the more pleasurable when the nub was pinched and abused.

His sounds increased, the meeting kept going, not a soul had noticed as the boy kept touching and pleasing himself, increasing the steady stoking he was doing. The hand in his pant finally decided to move faster, teasing his tip every so often. "G-Gilbert..a-ah!" Matthew moaned unabashed, his hips jerking at the teasing hand, his mind playing him a show of the Prussian doing all these things him and how he wanted more of it.

"Hmm?" Prussia looked up at the doodles he had been doing instead of taking notes, like they'd be of use, at the sound of his name, which meant someone wanted his awesome attention and who was he to deny them? He looked around though and nothing in the room to his left, where all the fight and such was taking place, had changed much. He swore to came from there. Then he heard it again as gasp and his eyes shifted more to the right, a few feet behind the stupid American. His eyes were treated with his Canadian friend, who had one hand up his shirt and the other down his pants, writhing in pleasure and twitching with need.

Gilbert dropped his pen and his jaw in complete shock at Matthew wanking off so shameless right across the table in front of him. This was by far the most interesting and awesome thing to ever happen at a meeting before. He watched entranced as the blond bucked his hips, moaning, trying to feel more of his own teasing, his head jerking to the side with the pinching and twisting of his other hand, whimpering and moaning more; occasionally gasping out the Prussian's name.

'He's thinking about me to get himself off?' Gilbert thought, smirking to himself, he was just that awesome. He couldn't believe no one else noticed this was happening! Then again, he didn't want anyone else to see it, it was his own private show with the little Canadian, legs spreading, hips bucking, and his cries increasing…

"F-Fuck…ah!" Matthew wiggled to get more out of his confining pants, sighing at the freedom of his cock out in the air and more access to his pretend Prussian tormentor, that teasing bastard, barely touching him! He wanted to get to his release but every now and again the base of his cock would get squeezed and a thumb would rub and torture his tip, making him squirm and whine. He tried to buck his hips into the evil hand and the ministrations would finally continue, it would be rewarded with deep moans and begging to go faster. Matthew had to thrust his hips to get what he wanted and finally he felt himself getting closer to sweet climax, his pleasure starting to spike and few cries escaping him in French, especially when the grip around him tighten and he pounded into the sweet pressure. "O-Oh g-god…G-Gilbert…ah! P-Please…ugh..fuck..!" He moaned, having no idea he was being watched by the very man he was imagining with very intent crimson eyes, taking in every action and breathless word.

Gilbert could feel himself getting quite aroused by this very awesome display, the deep flush on the blond's face, glasses fogged up, that odd curl bouncing that he would randomly nip at, those delicious hips thrusting desperately. It was so fucking hot that the Prussian couldn't think of when he had seen anything hotter than this, other than himself, but what was really getting himself off was when once in awhile the boy would moan out in German, saying Gilbert's nation's true name. He could hardly stand how much he was being turned on by the Canadian and the look on the blond's face told him he was getting far to close and wouldn't last much longer. Gilbert couldn't have that at all!

He stood up quickly, startling his brother next to him at his sudden movement with a perplexed look on his face about what got the older one so riled up; it hardly lasted as the German found his Italian friend crying over something. Prussia quickly made his way over to the other side of the table; some good ole invading was far over due and why not fulfill the Canadian's fantasy while he was at it?

Gilbert stood behind the blond's chair, leaning over his shoulder, reaching down to remove the blond's hand from his pants to replace it with his own, earning a gasp and whimper at the momentary loss. The dazed blond didn't seem have been shaken from his fantasy in the least as the Prussian slowly traced a gloved finger tip up and down the length of Matthew's very impressive length. The Canadian shuttered, his free hand now gripping at the seat of the chair, lifting his hips to try to press against the fleeting finger, whining about wanting to be touched. Gilbert decided to be nice and wrap his fingers around the blond and pick up where he had left off in stroking, but he wouldn't let him cum just yet, not till he wanted him to.

Matthew moaned breathlessly at the new teasing, it was more than before, just torture! His back arched as more pressure was put around his cock, letting a strangled cry as it was cutting off his chance of final release and not moving any long, Gilbert could be so cruel! His mind was doing such a good job of pretending this was really the Prussian, it actually felt like leather on that hand around him, which he himself wasn't wearing and that laugh only Gilbert could pull off ringing in his ear.

"Kesese, naughty, Mattie, thinking dirty things about me?" A husky German accented voice whispered into his ear, he trembled and cried out at more pressure being added around him. "And not even inviting me to the party? You'll have to be greatly punished for that." Matthew whimpered at the nip to his ear and the hand disappearing from him.

Wait…he couldn't bite his own ear. A small amount of his pleasure hazed mind cleared and all of a sudden his chair jerked as someone started to pull the wheeled thing along with them. SHIT! Someone noticed him! He panicked, he tried to look behind him, but with fogged glasses and the chair back being too high, he couldn't make out who had caught him in his dirty act.

"E-Eh! I-I'm so s-sorry!" He pleaded with god that it wasn't his brother, it was embarrassing enough. The Canadian's panic grew as they left the meeting room and headed down the hall, he would have gotten up and ran way, but he was pinned down in embarrassment and had a hard on that could club a bear to death…an American bear, polar bears are endangered.

Finally the dragging stopped and his captor opened a door, wheeling the doomed Canadian into an empty board room. His chair was pushed toward the lone table as the mystery person locked the door. Matthew quickly snatched off his glasses and wiped them clean, placing them back on; and what he got was a face full of a smirking, lusting Prussian staring at him.

"G-Gilbert…" He stammered, if he wasn't embarrassed before, now he was plain devastated. He looked away and tried to pull up his pants to cover himself.

A gloved hand shot out to pull the Canadian's hands away. "Nein, I told you that you were going to be punished for leaving me out." His smirk grew as those violet-blue eyes widened.

I-It was real? Matthew panicked, that gloved hand was really on him, touching him, that voice whispering in his ear. He cursed in French, he had gone a little soft on their little trip here, but his hard on strained in all its Canadian glory.

Gilbert looked at the twitching member pleased, he hadn't even touched the boy yet and he was fully erect again. He lowered himself to his knees, tugging the blond's pants down, getting those eyes back on him.

"W-What are you d-doing?" He stammered; those crimson eyes looked as if they saw right into his soul.

"I told you, punishing you." He said simply, he wasn't usually a pleaser when it came to this, but he couldn't resist that tempting cock right in front of him, he grabbed the blond's knees, spreading them to get access and slowly, so very slowly traced the tip of his tongue up the length.

Matthew's nails dug deep into the arms of his chair, crying out into the air as the Prussian continued this over and over again, as if coating him, but what made him want to scream in frustration was the hand that held tight to the base of his cock so he wouldn't cum. "G-Gilbert..ahg..! N-Non…" He whimpered and gasped as the albino's hot mouth finally took him in, a skillful tongue swirling around him, suckling on the tip. Matthew threw his head back in the pleasure, screaming like a virgin, which he wasn't...but it had been long enough since he'd been touched like this.

Gilbert had to push down those hips as they tried to buck into his mouth, he wasn't about to gag when he's trying to invade! He loved the sounds he was getting out of the Canadian, it was music to his ears and it was getting him very hard.

Another whine escaped Matthew as Gilbert pulled away once again from him, the blond felt like he was nothing but teased and ignored today! He was suddenly pulled to his feet and when had his shirt come off? And the Prussian's? He stared in a daze of cloudy thoughts at the very toned muscles of the man in front of him, his brain must have been pudding because next thing he need he was being seated on the table, having a very hot mouth biting and licking at his neck making him mewl.

"A-Ah..god, G-Gilbert..!" Matthew couldn't focus with all this fucking pleasure and those roaming hands all over him. "W-Wait..ngh..f-fuck…" He moaned as teeth captured his ear, a tongue flicking out at it.

"Ja? What is it, Mattie?" Gilbert asked, pausing his hands at the blond's hips.

"W-Why are you d-doing t-this…" Matthew had to take a few breaths to get his mind in some kind of working order.

"What do you mean? It's what you wanted, ja?" Gilbert smirked, sliding his hand lower, grazing the sensitive flesh, causing shutters to rack through the boy.

"N-Non…n-not like this…" He whimpered.

"Why not? I thought you liked me." The Prussian was getting confused by this, he was moaning his name not even two minutes ago, what happened?

"But…do you…" Matthew's voice got just above a whisper, his normal voice returning. "Like me…"

"Ja, so what's the problem?" Gilbert decided there was no problem and went back to licking up the shell of Matthew's ear, earning an airy moan.

Matthew's concerns flew away as the touches and that awesome tongue made him shutter and tremble, he barely registered the clinking of other's belt as he was rid of his pants and the 'click' of a little bottle being open.

"E-Eh!" Matthew squeaked as a finger slipped inside of him, giving him no time to adjust to the odd feeling as it starting moving in and out of him quickly, he squirmed and mewled at the feeling, moaning a little when the second and third were added. He winced a little as it hurt a little; Prussia was only so gentle with him. He shut his eyes tightly as a few tear escaped him, hoping they weren't noticed.

A gentle lick at his cheek told him otherwise along with the fingers moving slower, rubbing against his walls, stretching him, brushing against that sweet spot inside him. "AAAH! F-FUCK!" His hips bucked, making the fingers hit it again, and he moaned deeply and tried to grind into his, shooting pleasure up his spine.

Gilbert smirked and rubbed his fingers against it as he scissored his fingers, preparing the blond for something much bigger to deal with. When he finally got the Canadian screaming for more he knew he was ready, the little bottle of lube was put to use again as he coated himself in it.

Matthew whimpered at the loss of the fingers until he felt something nudging at his entrance. "W-Wait..!" He gasped as it rubbed against him. Hands held his hips securely, crimson eyes staring into his a little annoyed.

"Was?" He was getting very frustrated with all this stopping and going, he let his native tongue slip. "What?"

Matthew felt very shy and insecure all of sudden, averting his eyes. He muttered something under his breath that he wasn't brave enough to say. Matthew glanced over to see that Gilbert was smirking; he leaned close to the blond and kissed him so gently on the lips that he melted. He wrapped his arms tightly around the Prussian's neck, deepening the kiss.

Gilbert slowly pushed into Matthew, feeling the boy tense instantly, he tried to distract him with tender kisses that he had been asked for, it relaxed him and he went back to invading this beautiful tight heat of territory. He gasped lightly as he sheathed himself completely; the kid felt just like a virgin, it was delicious. Matthew moaned into the kiss, gritting his teeth as his muscles tried to relax.

"F-Fuck…" He groaned, Gilbert may not have been actually five meters but he was very large none the less.

"Just relax, liebe." Matthew did as he was told and bucked his hips, moaning deeply. Gilbert groaned, starting to move along with the wild bucks before hold the hips down so he could start up a good pace, not bothering with being slow, the cries from the blond told him he didn't care, his need so evident in his voice.

They both found themselves in heaven as the pace quickened and touching and teasing was done, the sounds egging each other on. Gilbert lifted the blond's legs to hook them around his hips as he pushed the Canadian to his back on the table, pounding into that sweet heat like a madman. Matthew writhed and screamed in pleasure, tightening his legs around the Prussian, digging his nails into the wood, moving his hips in time with each deep thrust. He had never felt so completed and pleasured in his very long life.

Gilbert groaned, loving the feeling of his little Canadian around him, the muscles tightening around him, he knew the blond couldn't take much more, after his little show in the meeting. He started to pump Matthew's cock in time with is his thrusts, knowing he was getting close too, fucking hot Canadian, those noises and that face, making it so hard to not cum really.

Matthew screamed out Gilbert's nation's name, German in all, as he came near violently, shooting all over their stomachs and the table, the Prussian following right after him with those words and walls closing down on him, he moaned out the blond's name in ecstasy, releasing himself deep inside his claimed Canadian.

"G-Gott…" Gilbert panted heavily, he couldn't remember the last time he had such an awesome fuck, it was a fucking awesome day after all. He grunted as he was pulled down on top of the blond, but held himself up to not get cum all over him.

Matthew leaned up the rest of the way and gave the older man a deep meaningful kiss. "G-God…I love you…"

"…" Gilbert stared at him as the boy just paled and looked away. "That…that wasn't your first time was it?"

"God no!" Matthew snapped, completely embarrassed all over again, it didn't help the man was still inside him. He groaned as the Prussian gave another thrust into him, his sleeping member twitching. "G-God…d-don't…"

"Kesese, I really do like you, Mattie, but let's just wait on that other thing, kay?" Gilbert said as he pulled out of the boy, sitting up on the table, leaning over the blond more comfortably.

Matthew stared at him shocked. "R-Really?"

"Of course, you are mine now, Mattie, so now that you belong to me, you get special treatment." He smirked at the deep blush taking over the Canadian. Gilbert leaned down and planted a very soft kiss to those awesome lips.

"Mmm…happy birthday, Gilbert." Matthew smiled softly at him.

"Uh…my birthday was yesterday…"

"EH! M-Maple…"


	2. Omake

"W-We don't really have to do this…" Matthew whispered, a little disgusted with the idea, even though it was his own.

"Kesese, are you kidding me! I can't believe I did hear you earlier…must have been you that woke me up, something about Russia being a fag?" Gilbert smirked, carrying his latest prank carefully back to the meeting room after they had gotten dressed again.

Matthew sputtered. "Y-You heard that?" The Canadian couldn't believe it, this was all just so much at once.

"Oh yes, you should tell me later the other shit you were yelling." Gilbert kesesed as they headed inside, with the blond protesting, trying to back out of the plan. All of that was useless of course as the albino went straight up to the American's still unused chair and he smeared with one hand, creamy stick white substance all over the seat of it.

"Kesese, that'll teach him to be such a jackass." He said to Matthew, who was blushing up a storm and pleading with him to cut it out. "Nein, don't worry, Mattie." Gilbert reassured him, but he didn't feel assured at all when the Prussian went up to his brother who was just talking civilly with Arthur now. "Yo."

SPLAT!

Alfred blinked, whole body tensing up at the white substance that had gotten thrown into his face. "WHAT THE FUCK~!" He screamed, wiping it away as if it were the plague. "What the shit is this?"

Gilbert smirked darkly. "Just some jizz." He said smartly, greatly enjoying as the American lost it, screaming and flailing around in a circle, still trying to get it all off his face.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU JACK OFF TO THROW IT IN MY FACE?" Alfred screamed in Prussia's direction, getting help from Arthur, who had a hankie, cleaning it off him.

"Oh, it's not my jizz." He said, watching more horror grow on his face. "It's Mattie's."

At this Matthew turned the color of his flag, hiding his embarrassed blushing face, apologizing over and over again, he didn't want to be noticed like this~! Stupid Prussian!

Gilbert could see as Alfred shierked and ran to the bathrooms with a concerned Brit after him that his work here was done. "Well, I think the meeting is over now…" He said to no one in particular, he went over to the blushing Canadian and picked him up, threw him over his shoulder and started walking off. "Come on, Mattie, it's time for round two. Kesese…" He left with his sexy little Matthew happily, even if the boy was screaming and beating at his back, yelling at how stupid he was.

Best day ever.


End file.
